User blog:BeoBlade/ GE: The 5 Doors - Chapter 12
Remembering guys, this events happens at THE SAME TIME from the chapter of Joseph/Beoblade. That's how it's final happens. GE: The 5 Doors - Chapter 12: Dead Sentence. After the past events, were Arthur and Leon finally got out of their dream. Leon needed to see his sister dying again and Arthur had to abandon what he most wanted. Leon has passed through the 3rd Door, in the exact moment he saw Nikolas, Klaus, Lyrr and Wifall. Persons who Leon thinks that are the only ones who got their way out of the 3rd Door. Leon: Guys?! How ya got in here?! Klaus: That's the place of the ones who got out of the 3rd and 1rd Door goes, happily we got here in time to see you arriving. Leon: Where is Beo and the others? Nikolas: Wedont know exactly, possibly got hired by the same quest. Leon replied "quest? Wich Aragami?" - everyone didnt know how to answer him, but the same time he noticed that, he turn around and sawthat it wasnt his world, it was a lot different. Most of all without technology, Wifall fthen said "This, is an ancient version of our world. Aragamis dont exist here yet but there are other monsters, such as Rathalos or Tigrex. Klaus and Nikolas got here but in a different way, they landed on a world that monsters were eating elemental sources of the world. They got here when killed a clone of Nehilas, possibly we can travel in the 5rd Dimension doing the same thing. Klaus and Nikolas also got armor parts that will help us. Altough they arent much." When Leon saw it, Lyrr was with an Red Helmet, Nikolas with an weird, black plate and Wifall with yellow vambrances, Klaus wasnt wearing nothing but it was obvious why and gave leon a helmet and Vambrances since he will need to protect most those parts. Leon: (this place is really odd after all, and what was Klaus dream..?) Leon: Where should we go now? Lyrr: Guild got us in a climb mission, Aragamis are appearing over here, possibly we caused it. Beoblade and a guy named Joseph also got there, hehe. We will be the last ones. Leon: Wow, now you talk Lyrr? Lyrr: ... Lyrr got silent again, Leon laughed so as Wifall smiled. But they didnt got much time to tic-chat and went to the Gathering Hall, were Klaus and Wifall finished talking with a lady with yellow dress, they departed to Verna, where the most Aragamis are. Didnt took very longer, but the place was desert with signs of Strubble, an dead corpse of OgrHannibal was found there and everyone noticed that they didnt got much time and Beoblade was insight. an Hannibal alongisde a green wyvern appeared, Klaus said "It's name is Rathian, now run!" and he got his God Arc to fight the two monsters, Lyrr decided to help him, both abandoned the group for their own good, Leon didnt seems to metter since at the very beggining he didnt liked Klaus nor Lyrr. Wifall altouygh since was the leader got anger by it but neither they or Nikolas could just help them and get alive time enough to help Beoblade. Bot h went running, quickl the mountain appeared again, the group got relieved and Wifall said "I think we can wait a minute or two for Lyrr and Klaus" a thing that quickly was shown to dont be possible, 2 Ouroboros were behind the groupd, they attacked with a beam that merely got deflected by Nikolas shield that got broken by it. He answered "I CAN HANDLE THOSE TWO NOW GO!!!" - Wifall tried to help him but Nikolas just tossed him away. Leon said "He wanna that Wif, let's go" and both departed. without looking behind to see if Nikolas is fine. When both got there, Beoblade, Baluar and Arthur were fighting 3 Strings Hannibals. Wifall: Shot Leon! I'll take his Back!!! Beoblade: good timing huh Wifal. 15 Minutes before that. ???: DAMN TOM!!! WHY YOU GOT IN HERE?! Beoblade: You... Arthur!! Beoblade got surprised, Arthur was managing to fight 3 Strings Hannibal alone and at the same time,. Nehilas was behind the three Aragamis, on the roof. Nehilas: Finally you got in here, Beoblade. You are here too Bal? Fancy meeting a person that isnt a Vessel. , by the way, go away, Joseph. - when he said that, Joseph just vanished as dust and dissapeared, baluar altough didnt noticed that. Baluar: I'll show you the Vessel!!! Baluar tried to dodge the Strings Hannibals and went up to fight Nehilas, when Baluar managed to touch him, Nehilas just vanished and appeared in the Strings Hannibal Head saying "Do you really think you could battle against me? I will only battle against Beoblade, the user of The Last Overdrive. But do he battle me when his friend is dying?" - at the same second, Baluar retreated and saw Beoblade trying to help Arthur, exhausted fightin the 3 Strings Hannibals at the same time. Baluar then helped, each one was taking care of each Strings Hannibal, thatgotten even strongers each slay, Beoblae was succesfully dodgin the attacks, using his Aragami mutation and atacking so as Arthur but Baluar got pain fighting over it. After 4 minutes... Wifall: Beo? Damn.. Wifall: Shot on th Hannibals LeoN! I'll take their back!! Leon: Alright! Beoblade so as Baluar got surprised by Leon and Wifall appearing, Arthur got distracted thinking of what happened with everyone else of the squad but understanded when seeing the guilty over Wifall's eyes and layed down and Leon got his position, Arthur altough wanted to help so both was attacking one of the hannibals. Wifall: Beoblade! Go fight Nehilas, we can handle this! Beoblade: Sure? Wifall: Go, godamn idiot! Beoblade ran towards Nehilas, who was behind all the battle, Nehilas nodded and said "Finnaly, I'll accept your callenge, father" - Beoblade didnt understanded why he called him as father but he didnt stopped and attacked him, Nehilas materialized a blue and white God Arc, carrying only a shield. Beoblade and Nehilas was fighting in equal powers, both using thir God Arcs and trying to pierce their hears, Beoblade tried to change in Gun Mode but everytime he tried, Nehilas get a way tostop it and made Beoblade cant change his mode, Nehilas was seeing to camly attack him while Beoblade was trying desperate to kill him and pass through the 5rd Door, Wifall felt an black aura appearing on Beoblade and Nehilas, later Baluar felt the same thing, both thought that Nehilas wasnt trying to kill Beoblade, just mading him more desperate and desperate for finally corrupt him, it was working absolutely and Arthur tried to wake Beoblade but the same wasnt working. When Beoblade's eyes had grown, Nehilas stopped him and was prepared to kill Beoblade, who was fallen in the ground. Beoblade: Do... it... Nehilas: do what? kill you? No way Nehilas: you are finally prepared. Nehilas stabbed himself and dissapeared, the 5rd Door appeared infront of everyone but it was there "just tree persons can enter, everyone else shall dissapear" - Beoblade tried to go alone but as stopped by Baluar. Beoblade: No Baluar, I will go alone. Baluar: ARE YOU CRAZY?! Baluar: I wont let you go like that Beo, we are friends arent we? I will help you until my final second! Arthur: Dont think I wont go with you guys neither, someone need to protect your back. Beoblade understanded they, an 6th door was opened. Beoblade: Wifall.. Wifall: I know, I will go back to the 6.th Door. Wifall: Probably Nehilas is doing something. Let's go guys. The groups had been closed. Beoblade, Arthur and Baluar are the only ones who will fear the 5th Door. Category:Blog posts